Fiesta de Halloween
by Selkis1701
Summary: En Halloween todo puede pasar, aun mas cuando Yuffie Kasiragi tiene malas intenciones en el peor lugar y en el peor momento: una fiesta en la mansion de Shinra con todos los soldiers y mienbros de Avalanche presentes.


Fiesta de Halloween

Todos los personajes de FF7 le pertenecen a Square Enix. Las ideas de este fic, me fueron surgiendo por los fanart que halle por internet, así que las locas ideas, si son de mi pertenencia y el único objetivo es divertirme con ellas.

Se que comencé este fic hace mas de dos años pero decidí que era hora de terminarlo, y de varios capítulos quedo esto, espero que les agrade ^^

Era un soleado día de otoño cuando Cloud Strife, que se hallaba en compañía de su hermano del alma, Zack Fair, como todos los años recibió una invitación para la fiesta anual de Halloween de ShinRa.

— ¿Qué es Cloud? — el mayor de los guerreros pregunto.

— ¿Qué puede ser para esta época del año Zack? La invitación para la loca fiesta de Reno

—¡uju! —Feliz el chico de Gongaga festejo— fiesta al fin.

—tortura querrás decir.

— ¡Vamos chocobo! No es tan malo como parece…

— ¿malo? ¡Malo!—grito el rubio— detesto vestirme de chica y mas aun, detesto que Reno intente besarme, preferiría una y mil veces volver a pelear contra Sephiroth.

Y el rostro amable del cachorro del General Hewley se transformo en total maldad.

— acaso… ¿no será que te gusta mi superior? — pregunto abrazando a su protegido mientras este se ponía tan colorado como la capa de Vincent Valentine que a varios kilómetros de distancia intentaba acertarle un nuevo disparo a Cid Highwind al intentar que su amigo ex turk vistiera una diminuta bikini como disfraz.

En tanto los jóvenes ponían al tanto de la reunión que se llevaría a cabo en la tenebrosa mansión de Nibelheim, en el edificio de ShinRa, sus tres soldados mas poderosos estaban reunidos disfrutando de una pausa en su trabajo de eliminar monstros en el continente.

— ¿y que harán el fin de semana? — agrego Sephiroth mientras observaba el extraño brebaje que su amigo pelirrojo le había servido en una elegante taza de porcelana blanca.

—Es te de frambuesas, no te matara Sephi— agrego el dueño de Rapier sentándose al lado de su amigo de larga cabellera.

—te temo mas que a los experimentos de Hojo.

—gracioso.

—Dejen de pelear, por si no lo recuerdan— agrego Angeal Hewley— estamos invitados a la fiesta de halloween— y a sus dos compañeros de armas, en realidad a Sephiroth, un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo.

— lo que me recuerda Génesis—agrego el dueño de la Buster Sword— si tu amigo Reno ó tu hacen algo para que este—señalando al poseedor de Masumune— hacen algo para que se enoje, no moveré un dedo para salvarles el pellejo como el año pasado.

—¡pero si fue divertido! — menciono con ojitos de cachorro.

—¿divertido? ¿Crees que fue divertido vestir ese horrendo vestido blanco? — Casi a punto de asesinar a Rahpsodos el soldier de los ojos de gato agrego.

—reno casi fue destripado por Strife de no haber sido por Zack.

—otro capaz de…

—si ya lo se Seph, ya se que cuando Zack se junta con estos dos idiotas…

—oye, que estoy aquí presente—interrumpió el amante de Loveless.

— Como decía, se que cuando estos tres idiotas se juntan cualquier cosa puede suceder.

—¿puedo asesinarlo? Agrego el hombre de larga cabellera.

—¿Qué te parece dos al precio de uno?

—hecho.

Y así, el día termino con los de los generales haciendo un pacto de aniquilar a un par de pelirrojos ante una posible estúpida, y más que probable, broma y un joven rubio temblando pues su peor pesadilla anual dentro de unas cuantas horas se haría realidad.

El día había llegado por fin y todos los invitados a la fiesta, por distintos medios, habían llegado a la mansión de Nibelheim que tantos malos recuerdos le traían a Vincent Valentine.

Cada uno de los presentes, fue conducido a diferentes habitaciones y en cada una de ellas había inmensas cajas negras con los nombres de cada una de las victimas.

Y así comenzó la noche, mientras Cid se vestía con los atuendos de Han solo mientras que Vincent Valentine repasaba una y otra vez la manera mas sangrienta de destripar al culpable de haberle dado las prendas de la princesa Leia mientras era cautiva por el gusano espacial (sorry fans de Star wars pero no se el nombre) e intentaba conservar su hombría intacta de la lasciva mirada del rubio de Corel City que parecía estar mas en celo que su galiant interno. En la habitación continua, estaba Zack Fair que no podía parar de reír al ver si traje de Blanca nieves pensando quien haría de enanos y más aun, el pobre idiota que le tocaría de príncipe azul, sabiendo que el culpable era cierto turk con los días contados sobre Gaia. A su lado, más pálido que vampiro descompuesto, se hallaba Cloud, que aun le temblaban las piernas al ver su vestido celeste y medias rayadas de Alicia en el país de las Maravillas.

—Cloud— comenzó a decir Fair— si esta noche no consigues novio, me caso contigo.

—muérete Zack, mejor aun, primero mato a Reno, porque se que fue ese maldito desgraciado mal nacido quien tuvo esta idea, y luego te destripo. Y dejo tus restos en una cesta con moño delante de la puerta de Angeal. —gruño el chico mas enojado que Dark Nation el día que lo castraron.

Unos metros más lejos de estos dos, se hallaban las chicas, quienes descubrían que ellas completarían los personajes del mundo loco en el cual Cloud era la niña en problemas.

—Vaya, vaya— comenzó a decir Aerith mientras sacaba su traje blanco de conejo loco— esto se pondrá interesante.

—Solo espero que a Cloud no le toque de mujer como la última vez— agrego Tifa, terminando de abrocharse su traje del sombrerero loco.

— ¿Por qué? — agrego la pequeña Marlene vistiendo de princesa.

—pues a Cloud, veras cariño…

—Cloud quedo algo traumatizado la vez que lo vestí de chica para ayudarme a rescatar a Tifa— comento la cetra recordando la vez que el pobre rubio tuvo que enfrentar a don Corneo.

—No puede ser peor que esto—comento Denzel entrando en la habitación vestido de príncipe-

—que bien te queda.

—gracias.

—ahora, vamos por los chicos, que quiero ver como están vestido.

—algo me dice Aerith, que esta noche alguien va a sufrir y mucho… pero mucho.

— ¿el señor Reno? Pero si él es bueno—inocentemente la jovencita agrego.

Y las mujeres rieron pues sabían muy en su interior que el desgraciado turk tenía algo más que ver con la asignación de los trajes.

Mientras las chicas iban por sus amigos, los tres soldados principales, en una habitación aparte descubrían sus disfraces.

—oye Angeal, ¿Qué te toco? Preguntando el pelirrojo dudando de abrir su inmensa caja.

—pues, parece que…— y el mentor de Zack el traje de príncipe de Blanca nieves de su cofre sorpresa saco. Creo que al menos, por mi parte alguien vivirá unos minutos mas esta noche. Sephiroth tu…

Y ahí estaba el guerrero mas poderoso de Gaia, completamente vestido de negro, como usualmente lo hacia.

—No tiene nada de especial— agrego, pero el pelirrojo, en la caja de su amigo busco y dos extraños accesorios encontró-

—lo dudo amigo mío, creo que esta noche alguien entenderá el termino dolor de…—y una mano levanto y un bello pompón blanco, semejante a una cola de conejo a los demás mostro. Y el pálido rostro de Sephiroth cierto y extraño rictus mostro.

—creo que no-

Y de nuevo Génesis algo mas saco. Esa una vicha con dos enormes orejas blancas y sobre la cabeza de su amigo la coloco.

—co…es un co…

—ni si quiera te atrevas a decirlo Angeal— y el rostro del general rojo de ira se torno.

—Consuélate amigo mío, el mío es mucho peor— Rahpsodos confeso cuando un traje de lolita a los otros dos mostro.

Luego de unos minutos de completo silencio, los presentes comenzaron a reír pues sabían de su aversión de Génesis por el género femenino a excepción de cierta turk de castaño cabello con la cual solía conversar. Y mientras sus amigos aun se reían de él.

—Esto se pondrá interesante, espera a ver cuando Zack te vea así amigo mío, ese será el mejor regalo de la diosa—el platinado le contesto citando a su amado Loveless.

—púdrete, no me pondré esto ni loco.

—a no génesis, nos arrastraste hasta aquí, ahora tu te pondrás eso—´y entre Angeal y Sephiroth, torturaron al pelirrojo poniéndole el horrible traje lleno de volados y encajes. Y para terminar, mientras Angeal sostenía a su amigo de la infancia, sobre sus peludas piernas, el hijo abandonado de Lucrecia Crescent, las medias de red deslizaba a penas pudiendo contener su risa.

—me vengare por eso, juro que lo hare.

Mientras los presentes luego de la horrible experiencia de vestir los trajes asignados, en la sala principal ya se hallaban los hermanos menores del Sephiroth, Loz compartía el terrible destino de Rahpsodos vistiendo un hermoso traje de lolita mientras que el mas sádico de los clones, Yazoo, se encontraba ataviado con un delantal blanco y un par de anteojos que le daban cierto toque medico a su aspecto, en tanto que el joven Kadaj, dejo a todos los presentes anonadados, pues dentro de ese traje de neko adorable, estaba él, con una sonrisa y un gran mono rosado con cascabel.

Todos estaban conversando, Reeve Tuesti con su pollera escocesa acompañado de Caith Sith que llevaba un frac rodeado de Gun enfundada en su típico traje oscuro cuando a la sala ingresaron Cloud y compañía.

Lejos de la mansión, una joven de Wutai, utilizando todos sus conocimientos de ninja que su padre le había transmitido, es decir, la joven princesa de los ladrones, Yuffie Kasiragi, lograba escabullirse de un comerciante al cual le había robado una pócima especial.

—al fin, con esto hare que Vincent se enamore de mi— con total maldad anuncio.

— y si logro que rubio emo se quede con doble pechuga mejor, así no me reprochara el haber encargado, ejem robado, sus ultimas materias, total, Cloud nunca las usaría.

Y sin más la joven por fin se puso en camino hacia la antigua edificación, silenciosa testigo de los crueles experimentos de un muy muerto dolorosamente mente Hojo de nombre desconocido.

La música llenaba el ambiente, pesadas cortinas negras cubrían las ventanas e inmensas mesas terminaban de ambientar el lugar con comida en exóticas formas alegóricas a la fiesta celebrada cuando el Zack Fair ingreso del brazo de su querida Aerith quien conversaba animadamente con Tifa que no lograba que su amado Cloud sonriera otra vez.

—Debí quedarme en casa— el amargado joven volvió a decir por centésima vez.

Pero cuando creyó que nada podía ser peor, su peor dolor de cabeza entro en compañía de sus dos mejores amigos.

—co… conejo comenzó a decir Zack al ver a Sephiroth y en cuestión de segundos se comenzó a reír al punto de casi reventar su disfraz.

—Fair, aun trabajas para mí— el general le recordó.

—Buniroth— fue lo único que salió de la boca de Zack, pues Cloud de tal golpe casi lo desmayo.

Unos ojos verdes se posaron en la delicada figura de Strife, que se veía aun más femenino que la misma Tifa a pesar del gran tamaño de su delantera.

—Cloud…

— Sephiroth…

Así fue el frio saludo entre los guerreros más poderosos del planeta.

—Tifa—llamo la pequeña Marlene angustiada— ¿no has visto a Barret?

—pues yo… —y cuando estaba por contestar, Cid Highwind, haciendo honor a su apellido entro volando a la sala y quedo desmayado en un rincón. Todos se quedaron inmóviles, mudos, intentando adivinar quien había sido el agresor. Hasta que poco después, una agraciada dama de diminuto traje apareció.

—errr, ese…—intentaba decir Tifa al ver al agresor.

—no, no puede ser.

—Ouch… que paso, que me perdí—intentaba decir Zack recobrándose del golpe de Cloud.

—ese no es tu…

—una palabra Génesis Rahpsodos y tendrás que usar faldas por el resto de vida. — y de inmediato ambas manos se llevo entre sus piernas.

—me parece a mi ó… ¿Vincent se mejor que tifa en bikini? Y la cara de la señorita Lockhard se lleno de odio hacia su amigo de ojos violáceos.

—creo que me gane un pasaje hacia el otro mundo—y como cachorro asustado detrás de Angeal se escondió.

—Aun así, algo me dice que no hemos visto lo peor—y un escalofrió por el cuerpo a Strife le recorrió.

Y sin más, la señorita Kasiragi al fin apareció.

No llevaba vestidos lujosos, ni raros, pero y sin querer, contra la espalda de una mujer en bikini se choco, cintura pequeña, largo cabello negro y un guante, un guante dorado.-

— ¿Vincent? Y cuando el ex turk media vuelta se dio, a su peor pesadilla, encontró vistiendo su propia ropa. Y todo el mundo presente, la tercera guerra mundial temió. Pero gracias a su habilidad de escapar la joven eludió por unos minutos mas la muerte y de la ira de Vincent Valentine escapo.

Mientras eludía los intentos de captura, en tanto Cid recobraba el conocimiento y las Aerith intentaban calmar a Tifa, la joven princesa lograba volcar ese extraño brebaje que había robado con anterioridad en el ponche de los adultos.

—Se supone que esto es una fiesta pero… —comenzó a decir Zack hasta que noto que el amigo de su mentor llevaba un vestido de negro color.

—y yo que creía que Vincent se veía femenino… menciono el chico abrazando la cintura de Raphsodos.

—Angeal, un consejo: ve buscando un nuevo aprendiz.

Y cuando todo parecía perdido, muy tímidamente, apareció el gigante Barret Wallace, el último líder de Avalanche.

—Adiós a mi reputación—se dijo a si mismo al salir de la seguridad protectora de las cortinas que ocultaban su gigante forma. Y en cuanto sus amigos lo vieron, el tiempo, el mundo, el universo mismo se congelo.

El gigante de color llevaba una larga peluca dorada con una hermosa estrella marina roja como adorno, un par de caracolas cubriendo su pecho y una verde y muy brillosa falda imitando la cola de una sirena.

— he muerto y me fui al infierno— menciono con el estomago revuelto Cloud, a tal punto que sus piernas le fallaron y en el suelo termino.

El terrible general su mano le ofreció y con su ayuda, el piloto de Fenrir de pie pudo ponerse aun algo mareado.

— Sephiroth ¿Quieres que te traiga tu espada?- Angeal le pregunto al peli plateado.

— Algo me dice que aun no hemos visto lo peor…

— ¿Quieres apostar Sephi kun? — Zack le respondió con su estomago vacio pero revuelto.

Mientras Strife intentaba evitar su pobre estomago justo en ese lugar, Marlene y Denzel no dejaban de reírse del Barret, hasta se habían olvidado del diminuto traje de Valentine que era celosamente custodiado por Cid. Tifa y Aerith no dejan de reír por sus amigos en faldas. Ni lo "tierno" que parecían Sephiroth vestido de conejo sin querer custodiando a su enemigo o Kadaj de neko peleándose con caith Sith por quien se veía mas tierno.

Y de pronto las luces se apagaron y una música estridente comenzó a sonar. Un reflector ilumino la puerta majestuosamente decorada que recordaba los grandes tiempos pasados, aquellos en los cuales Vincent Valentine era realimente joven y la mansión estaba en su máximo esplendor. Y sin mas, una muchacha de cabello rubio y corto, con un largo vestido blanco y llevando una calavera tallada cual cartera y con una cigarrillo encendido en su mano.

— Es… es… comenzó a decir Cloud al observar ciertas facciones familiares.

— ¡Es Rufus! ¡Rufus Shinra! Grito Zack y de inmediato las luces se encendieron para darle paso al alma de la fiesta, al nuevo dueño y a sus Turk: Elena iba vestida como un mago, con galera y bigotes quien arrastraba a un muy mal humorado Tseng arropado en largas medias rayadas, zapatos negros de plataforma, una falda aterciopelada bordo y muy corta, un corset que le ajustaba una camisola transparente acompañado por un maquillaje de mimo.

—Angeal, me debes dinero, sabia que ese era de los míos— menciono Génesis dándole un codazo a su amigo.

— ¿apostaron que ese es gay?

—si

—por favor, es mas fácil que Cloud—agrego Zack, provocando aun mas la ira de Strife.

— ¡oye desgraciado! — el rubio le grito mientras lo pateaba en el trasero

— ¿pero no falta el otro idiota? —Sephiroth pregunto.

Y como respuesta, apareció Reno de los turk, intentanto entrar algo. Pero eso no le importo a Cloud, pues como iba vestido fue lo que mas le enfureció. Llevaba una peluca rubia mal puesta, unos pantalones negros y….

—Esa es MI ropa— escupió como cobra escupiendo veneno agrego.

—ahora si comienza la verdadera fiesta— el general de plata y su sonrisa maliciosa agrego.

— esta vez si lo mato anuncio preparándose para destruir a su nuevo enemigo sin advertir que la cosa que intentaba entrar Reno era a su compañero.

El tímido y silencioso y pulcro Rude que portaba un vestido de novia con falda corta, zapatos de taco que apenas le permitían caminar y un largo velo con una hermosa flor en su cabeza calva.

Tifa se acerco hasta sus amigos pero no pudo decir una palabra, hasta ella no sabia que era peor: si ver a Wallace en traje de sirena o al turk como una pura prometida a punto de dar el si.

Sephiroth se acerco a Cloud y hasta su oído sus labios acerco.

— no lo menciones, pero tu lo sostienes y yo lo golpeo.

— siempre y cuando me permitas decapitarlo.

— Hecho y los dos enemigos una causa en común descubrieron. —y ambos guerreros una causa común descubrieron.

Y por primera vez, Reno algo extraño sintió y tal vez, por su vida temió.

Continuara…


End file.
